


Die Hintergründe 内幕

by Shadow_Ombre



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: 大福教授与原著上校的邪恶拉郎
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty





	Die Hintergründe 内幕

“你为什么要杀死Holmes，在不经过我的允许下？”教授的声音不怒自威。

“因为那时候您已经背朝围栏了。”上校低着头收拾手里的枪。Moriarty不愿去想其实他是对的。自己当时的确处于下风，招式不利。如果他再年轻二十岁，十岁，不，顶多五岁，甚至于说是三岁，在他没有因为白教堂杀人案件忙得焦头烂额之前，他的身体素质一直都很好。当然，年轻时代的剑桥拳击冠军是过去的辉煌了。围栏很矮，一个人稍稍使劲就能翻滚进波涛汹涌的大瀑布。

彼时教授与侦探刚刚结束五分钟快棋，两个人几乎是相对着站着，然后上校推门走了进来，抬起拐杖结束了侦探可悲而相对年轻的生命。一切如此流畅，连教授都没有想到，仿佛已经预演过。

“Rene死了。”上校语气冷酷。他收起拐杖枪，甚至都不看那具尸体一眼。教授以为他会走上去踹两脚，或者多少发表一些评论，但是没有。似乎死在上校手下的侦探就和死在他手里的任何人一样无关紧要。

三年了，已经整整三年，James Moriarty还未完全适应上校语气里的冷淡不屑。这种不屑不仅是对于人类生命的无情嘲弄，还有对己的深深讽刺。他到底是谁，偶尔教授在思考这个问题，是我的Sebastian吗？或许不是，自从三年前白教堂事件上校被捕之后，他的性情就发生了变化。更加冷酷，更加缄默；教授认为是他受到了某种程度的刺激，因而发生了这样的转变。具体他没有过多的深入思考。毕竟那个时候侦探正不知不觉成为大的阻碍，Moriarty一心扑在自己的非法事业上。就连后来欧洲签售会也是为了非法事业服务。

现在他有机会也有时间来凝视自己的下属了。

你到底是谁，这是个很蠢而很实际的问题，Moriarty决定不到最后关头不会去问。

现在他看着自己的副官把针头从Holmes身上取下，装进自己衣兜里，最后看了他一眼。“医生很快就会赶来。”

他既没有走上来等待下一步指令，也不认错，有关打断高位者之间对决的事情。他神情自若直至麻木的地步。Moriarty认为自己推理另一个人的行动是不明智的，但他无法忍受幻想的诱惑，毕竟这个Sebastian Moran太过陌生。“走吧。”教授下了指令。

而Moran并没有自如地上来挽他的手，只是独自一人走了出去。他的步伐很快，几乎像是下决心要把教授远远甩在身后。

现在他们还剩下一个Holmes需要对付，而这名政府官员则基本是智力上与Moriarty的斗争，再不需要Moran从中作梗。于是Moriarty发现自己的下属成天成天地发呆，梦游一般在家里晃荡，倒两杯茶却并不是给自己喝。上校的头发很快就因为他这种不加节制的禁欲制苦修变得花白。按照Moriarty的话说，就是“六个小时充满自责的抑郁”。犯罪生活一片坦途，也没有第二个白教堂事件出来扰人心神。某些时候Moriarty会认为这种平静的幸福生活不属于他自己。生活已经到了一种平静得乏味的地步。

“有些时候，我在想，Sebastian，或许没有你当时的介入，我们的生活会更加有趣一些。”吃晚餐的时候Moriarty突然出声，上校正忙于对付他碗里三分熟只煎一面的西冷牛排。Moriarty记得上校曾经因为胃部不适，牛排都是七分熟以上。上校当场摔下叉子，倒的确令教授小小吃惊那么一瞬，不过他没有表现出来。

“如果我当时没来，你很可能就会翻下瀑布”，这句话无声地悬吊在室内，就在他俩头顶上方。上校离桌了，走之前没忘记把餐盘拿着放进水池里。他们的女仆这两天告假回家，据说是处理家庭内部纠纷，换做以前的Moran一定会充满关切地问候两句，但是现在的Moran连盘子都不洗就直接回到他的卧房去了，不知道在做什么。Moriarty甚至无法推理出他在做什么，除了冥思苦想或者失神涣散之外。

他们俩的距离越来越远，自从白教堂事件发生之后。教授无法相信Moran会因为一次被拘役，或者动用酷刑而从此被植入“不再信任自己的挚友”这一思维定势。这其中必然还发生了其他的事件，他必须得亲自问个清楚。  
然后他选择了看起来最实际的方法：激惹Moran。愤怒会冲昏人们的头脑，最冷酷理智的人也难以忍受爆发的诱惑。

“Moran，去帮我倒杯水。”他不再用Sebastian这个名字了。本来这也是他们共享一张床时私下低声呢喃的称谓。然后Moran摇铃召来了女仆。数学教授不得不承认自己确实更喜欢那个处处合自己心意的可爱的Sebastian，对于“menial task”很少拒绝的人。

现在Moran住在他的独立卧室里，没什么事情很少和Moriarty交流。

“我想邀请你和我一道去看唐璜。”他在逐步试探Moran的异样。最好的情况，他预料到，当然是满面欣喜（他腹诽，如同犬类一般）。“我很期望你和我一道去。”这是Moran的原话，虽然隔了数年，Moriarty希望这还作数。

“抱歉，我不太欣赏得来歌剧。”

Moriarty怀疑自己已经年老昏聩，才会听到这样的回答。他当然不会去重复问一遍“你说了什么”云云。他毕竟是教授，是主宰者。上校再出格，也必须在他的掌控范围之内。而现如今逐渐脱缰的上校可不是他想要的。

于是Moriarty独自去看了歌剧阿依达。他自诩是个理性派，对于感情上的事情向来不投以太多注意。但是这次阿依达的卡司确实一般，女高音更是灾难。他闷闷不乐地回到家里。今天晚上也没有任何异样，除了Moran这个怪胎本身。Life is thriving, crime is paying. 只是他无法和这平静一道安定下来。

“唯独他不知道，什么都不懂，不了解人们，不了解声音，与一切无缘，已被淘汰出局。”Moriarty想起《白痴》里这段话，对其与发生在自己身上的相似性感到厌恶。

他仔细想想，自从三年前上校被白教堂的人们抓走以后，他的性情就发生了突然的变化。教授当时优先考虑了组织利益，在剿灭这股异端势力之后才想到营救上校。后者一身是伤的回来，伤口化脓发炎，高烧不退，呓语中喃喃着教授，某天却突然好转醒来。

“是怨恨吗？”教授突然开口，他们正一道在起居室，上校端着茶杯望向窗外，“是怨恨支持你独自生活吗？”

“是的。”上校的声音比他想象的更低沉，也更温柔。“我痛恨这里的一切。”

“如果你当时没有开枪射杀Sherlock Holmes，我们的生活本不会如此平静无趣。我知道忍受无趣是也不是你的强项。”Moriarty呷了一口红茶，对自己的手法感到满意。

“您的茶泡得很好，但是还是不如他。”

“谁？”

“我所认识的那个James Moriarty，一名数学教授、军事教练，兼犯罪首脑。”

“啊，我明白了，所以你确实也不是我所认识的那个Sebastian Moran，”他顿了顿，接着说，“对于三年前发生的事情，我有过一些推测......关于理论上的无限个或有限个可能的宇宙的集合，包括了一切存在和可能存在的事物：所有的空间、时间、物质、能量以及描述它们的物理定律和物理常数......”

上校转身看着教授，“我不明白您在说什么，但是您口中的那个Moran确实已经死于伤口并发症当中。”

Moriarty的脸色可见地灰败下去。“我不敢说您的决策正确与否，但是他确实死了，原因和您没有直接联系。

“我同样叫Sebastian Moran，曾服役班加罗尔第一兵工团。有关于莱辛巴赫一役，您至今无法放下Holmes，这点我早就料想到，但是比您死去的结果，我从自私地角度出发，认为要好得多。”

Sebastian不会语气如此直白强硬地和他讲话，Moriarty叹了口气。有关多元宇宙平行的想法在他脑中渐渐成型：“你是说，我会输掉莱辛巴赫一役。”

“不完全是。上一次我见到莱辛巴赫时，你们同样在单打独斗，而您——他安排我在一旁观战，使我目睹了他如何翻下瀑布。不过那一次是在瀑布的崖壁上。”说这话时，Moran依旧语气平和，似乎旁人的生死对他毫不构成影响。“三年后我为他复仇失败，在苏格兰场被施用酷刑，剜去双目，同样位于垂死边缘。或许是某种超自然力量作祟，我醒来的时候已经成为了他。”

所以他的平淡与冷静并不是天生而来，而是遭遇过大打击以后的麻木不仁。理智的损毁尚可以用学识弥补，感情的破裂则不是抹去经历就能做到的。

这下轮到Moriarty保持沉默了。他不知道该说些什么，又不该说些什么。这个在棋桌上谈笑风生，言辞间把当今首相把弄股掌之间的聪慧的男人，在自己的副官面前感到了为难。他们都是彼此记忆的拙劣替代品，除了令生者对逝者的思念更进一步，再就是同病相怜却不能共同取暖。他们并不共享过去，没有心照不宣的秘密或者温暖。


End file.
